bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pirakafreak24
-[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:36, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Usage of Bad Words and Inappropriate Comments Name Calling, Bad words and Inapropriate behavior thats not acceptable -Entry 1 Hey, I'm Pirakafreak24 and I was just on the Transformers Wiki and they blocked me for trying to change inapropriate language and comments into nice comments and good words. Its so mean. Iwas just trying to change it because the world could go without this! If little kids see this, then they think that Cursing is ok and its not! After countless attempts of trying to make the web a Better place for kids, they blocked me for unacceptable reasons! If this guy who blocked me was smart, which he's not, he would've seen it my way! Another thing that was outragous was they blocked me for INFINITY and they were critiziseing me for my spelling and Sighning. These kind of people should be blocked and their articles changed! its mean to call people names and stuff and thats what they did to me. Thay Even Blocked me out of my OWN talkpage!!!!!!!! If anyone agrees with me, please just say so here. -Pirakafreak24 Please refrain from adding "STICKERS!!!!" to the this wiki. "Stickers" is just fine as it is. Racht 00:32, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Pirakafreak, a wiki is editable by everyone for a reason. If someone doesn't like the way an article is, they can change it. I know you created the article, but it doesn't give you a right to keep other people from changing it. That defeats the purpose of the wiki and makes it look like you think you're at a higher level than the rest of us. Since I'm betting you haven't yet, read the rules, and don't continue your edit war with Racht unless you desire a point reduction. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 05:52, 16 June 2008 (UTC) TWO Things One, We don't have points. and two, It is My article and I am not saying I have a higher authority than them, I'm just saying that it must be kept as is! Pirakafreak24, we do have points. Also, do not continue putting STICKERS!!! in this wiki, or you WILL lose points Shadowmaster 14:16, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Two More Things!!!! ---- One! I Will Keep putting STICKERS!!!!! and two, WE DON"T HAVE POINTS!!!!!!!!!!!! Alright, you can get all of your points taken away if you want. Shadowmaster 17:15, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Pirakafreak24, we do have a rating system that uses points, read the welcome message I gave you. And I am the admin in charge of points, I should know. ;) --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:27, 17 June 2008 (UTC) To ShadowMaster Ok, I don't care about points. OHHHH "Carson lost points, throw him in jail!" SARCASM! :I don't care if you care, but if you reach -10 you get blocked automatically for a week. And because of your little immature edit war I had to protect the page. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:35, 17 June 2008 (UTC) SCOFFF HOW DARE YOU BLOCK ME OUT OF MY OWN ARTICLE!!!!!! :For one thing, don't add annoying links like that. Two don't use all caps like that, it is considered yelling and that is considered rude, and could cause you to lose more points, as well as possibly earn you a block. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:05, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I AM I AM YELLING! well, I would if you could hear me. So think of it as yelling when you read it in your head. :I am getting impatient. Stop yelling before I block you. Also this is your talk page where people are supposed to leave messages to you not for you to send messages to us. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:09, 17 June 2008 (UTC)